


STK

by luv_iceberg



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Student Shige, Gen, Singer Massu, Stalking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_iceberg/pseuds/luv_iceberg





	STK

地铁在行驶。人们不是低头看手机就是闭目养神，LED冷光下，每个人都被照得白晃晃，像是从翻模里倒出来的素体，一样的表情、一样的脸色。  
平日这个点他应该都在店里，但是这会儿，东京时间24时22分，他却坐在很可能是银座线末班车的某节车厢里。赴约说不太通，自己或朋友都称不上夜游族，无论什么活动约在这个时间都颇为尴尬。  
乘客比预想中的多些，但无碍视线。差不多相距一节车厢的那头，男人捧了本说大不小的明黄色册子，大半张脸都埋在了里面。旁边空座上黑色工装包随意地摆着，背带荡在半空。  
列车再次停下，乘客一一下车。没有恶意，他不止一次期待过有人落下行李，可什么也没发生。他回过神，惊觉那头也空了。  
顾不上确认，他三步并两步赶在车门完全关闭前出了车厢。身后的「注意安全，及时下车」和警示音似乎就是说给他听的。站台上已没什么人，盯了二十来分钟的单调背影一笔就被时间的橡皮擦抹去。  
他长舒一口气，既然分不清是失落还是释怀，想不明白的事随他去也罢。乘上自动扶梯，他想着先去自动售货机买杯饮料再做打算。一抬头，黑色的幽灵不偏不倚停在前面某一级台阶上，悬在包上的大嘴玩偶怎么看都像是在嘲笑他。

这一带他不算陌生。话虽如此，上一次经过也是两三年前的事了。即使那些店还在老地方，他也不敢打包票不走一点弯路。  
天越黑星光越明亮，这句同样适用商务区，沿街铺面基本都关灯打烊，反倒是高层还有不少亮着灯。而他正在走的这一边，印象中稀稀落落、可怜巴巴的几棵树已变成深秋依然茂密的都市森林。拖在身后的影子来不及赶上脚步已被幢幢树影分食。  
远远走在前面的背影停了下来。他沿某个方向望向绿地，驻足片刻，接着退后几步，举起黑乎乎的一团，屈折膝盖，放低角度。若不晓得他之前那些鬼鬼祟祟，乍看这番架势倒还真能唬住外行。  
从他所在的距离和位置，看不真切树木掩映下的那头，只能隐约望见从底下打上来一片晦暗的黄色灯光。闪光灯一亮。他想起来，这附近用来取景还有点名堂的，恐怕只有那一个了。对了，年前不是还有本地新闻说，某相关业者捐赠款项修葺其照明系统。看来也不过如此。

绝对发现不了了。这样想着，他与那人的距离比刚开始缩短了三分之一还不止。为摆脱取代紧张感的乏味，他不觉加快自己按部就班的步子。  
前方的步速倒是一点没变，配合其速度他在后面跟得也不吃力。然而，彼此都颇感满意的节奏终究被第三者打破。男人停下脚步，确认没有过来方向的车辆后，壮着胆子走到路中间，然后蹲下身举起相机。一条街犬正趴在垃圾桶前。它探出脑袋看了看对准自己的镜头，见得不到什么好处，就继续缩成一团偷懒。  
无法理解，他在心底咋舌。拍完，男人收好设备，不怎么上心地挠了挠狗的后脑勺，径直进了路边的便利店。他跟着想起，准点吃过晚饭，这会儿自己肚子也差不多空了。

便利店的标准照度为1500勒克斯，目的是让顾客不必凑到货架前就能一眼找到想买的东西。同理，他不必冒险接近就能一眼找到在通道里慢吞吞走着的家伙。话说回来，比起酒吧对面那家，这里的规模的确大上不少，单鲜食区就有整整两倍宽。  
隔开一条过道，男人与他相向而行，手上已多了些东西。货架为参照对方差不多高出顶层一头，也就意味着面对面的话随时都能对上视线。他双手插进外套口袋，不自在地掏了掏，什么都没有，指甲只挠下来点衬布上的倒绒。  
鲜食冷柜货品剩得不多，他瞄了眼，用拇指食指捏起一瓶鲜奶。收银台前扫码枪还在滴滴作响。他在等一会儿和排到后面间犹豫了一下，再一抬眼，已经能清楚地看到那冻得发红的耳尖。  
「一共1350日元。」  
男人没回话，而是歪着头摆弄放在旁边亚克力小格里的东西。越过对方肩头看个明白很容易，但他不打算这么做。噼噼噗噗的声音听着让人开始不耐烦。  
「……客人？」  
前头一顿，小声地飞快冒出句「对不起」。还在格子里摸索的手发出比说话声大得多的响声。接着，什么东西被拍在了台子上。  
「还有这。」  
声音低得生怕被第三人知道似的。店员点了下头，拿起来扫价码。他因此得以瞧见，是一柄成年人小指粗细的美工刀，银白色的全金属刀身。  
或许意识到自己后面有人在排队，男人迅速结完账，接过袋子，快步走出了便利店。失去光源的背影像是拥有了保护色，一下子融入昏暗的街道，转眼无迹可寻。

收好零钱，他一手提溜热气腾腾的鲜食，一手捏着还冰着的鲜奶，想好了坐下来填饱肚子再说。刚转身迈步，店员叫住了他。  
「客人，您的东西掉了。」她指了指他身后脚下。  
「嗯？不是……」  
他飞快转动的脑筋闪过一个念头，否认的话被咽了回去。他将手上的东西往便桌上一放，俯身捡起了那张纸。一张叠得皱巴巴的海报。

喝完鲜奶他用纸巾按了按嘴，托着便当盒出了便利店。门口那条狗这会儿已经不见了。没什么道理，他想起了男人临结账加上的刀。  
街上一个人、一辆车都没有。不是沿街进去的这栋二楼就是再里面的某栋，他依稀记得当年为了参加入学考试，在同班同学家借宿了两宿。如果能考上，就可以做邻居了，看起来总是乐呵呵的同学妈妈对他说。现在想来，虽然同班三年，他跟那个同学好像也不是很熟。  
从前面住宅区里走出来个人，兜着帽，步履匆匆，估计也是去便利店买宵夜。他靠在巷口的墙上，冷冽的空气教人格外清醒。昏黄的路灯微明微暗，被亮光引诱的飞蛾失明似地扑上扑下，重复着看似有意义的行为。他呼出一口气，只要离开身体，后半夜的低温将其迅速冷却成白雾，然后消失。  
那家伙要是住这附近，艺大生的可能性也不是没有。那我行我素、生人勿近的感觉不是挺符合搞艺术的人？他想到前面收起来的纸片，文字中好像也出现了艺大，伸手去摸口袋。  
他摸出那叠纸时，前面看到的路人正好从旁经过。来人微微点了下头，藏在阴影里的眼睛于是露了出来。不知怎么地，他无心抬眼一瞥，视线对上，心中冒出一股奇怪的感觉。  
下一秒，那人一个箭步逼到他面前，他反应不及已被前后掉了个个儿，身体被实打实地拍上了墙。一只手锁住他的脖子，一只手扭过他的胳臂。他猛地反抗，纸飞了起来，手中的袋子也被甩了出去。

「你要干什么？」  
「问你才对吧。」  
话语随着热烘烘的呼吸喷在他被掐住的后脖子上，低哑到会给人温柔的错觉。他联想到行刑前刽子手的体贴。  
被蛮力按在墙上的脸颊蹭着已有点剥落的墙皮，风化的干燥感和经年沁入墙体的潮湿气味混在一起，一股脑钻进了鼻腔。蛾狂喜着一次次撞向已开始发热的灯泡，每撞一次便发出「噗嘶」一声，好像录影带卡带。  
「……不懂、你说什么。」  
「跟着我干什么。」  
扣住胳臂的手在使劲，他能听到关节无力的呻吟。此刻还真希望引来些路人围观，他拔高了声调，「那你呢，捧个相机坐在下面鬼鬼祟祟干什么？」  
力道松了松，他趁势甩开男人逃到一旁。见几分钟前还在自己手上好好的便当摔了个底朝天，心心念念带回去的夜宵泡了汤，刚才受制于人的畏缩立时换作了怒气。头发被兜帽压得有些乱，蜷曲的发尾半遮住了男人的眼睛，透着警惕的窘迫。他瞪着那头，弯下腰拾起洒了的便当，虎着脸丢进了路边垃圾箱。  
对方定定看着他，被路灯照亮一半的身影很像美国漫画里会出现的角色登场画面。然后，他注意到了不远处掉在地上的纸片，走过去把它捡了起来。他凑近看了一番，接着把它轻轻抖开，脸上写着疑问。  
他二话没说从男人手中夺过，一把攥进手心，那是唯一能做到的报复。对方待在原地，嘴动了动却没发出声。他最后瞪了一眼，转过身，大步流星踏上反方向。

靠坐着厨房的料理台，他一边听烤面包机的滴答声，一边安静地喝着冰牛奶，雨滴不断飘落在窗户上。很久没像这样奢侈地消磨过时光了。  
才收拾完锅碗瓢盆，雨好像就停了。他站在不过一叠的晾台上，太阳还没钻出云层，空气湿润，不远处步道上来往的行人若不是收起伞就是压根没带。  
经过起居室，他一眼望到丢在茶几上的破烂海报。他完全不记得自己是什么时候用笔圈出了时间和地点。地铁车程约四十分钟，离结束还有两个小时。

人不算多，可想到是设在学校里的毕业展，能有这么些观众也不错了。大多数人都跟他差不多，沿着一个方向快步通过，难得遇到感兴趣的停下来多看两眼。  
引起强烈视觉冲击的大块鲜明色彩更能给他留下印象。对于其他幅面大小不一，讲述什么故事或者道理的作品，读标题好像更有乐趣。  
不知不觉他感到些口渴，正想着，墙边出现了一台自动售货机。走近一看却是幅3D立体画。  
好像有点意思。一旦萌生类似想法，看待展品的角度就会发生变化，对眼见为实产生怀疑。就像他现在站在一组自天井悬挂下来的纸片前。差不多两指宽、长长短短的纸条垂直于地面，两端被悬有重物的线固定，等间距前后排开，从侧面看还有点像五线谱上细细长长的音符。某条纸片上印着黑白渐变的图案，没法分辨是什么。其余的也大抵如此。若感到费解，很大可能是现代艺术，他记不得是从哪本书上看到的这句话。  
他围着总长三四米的作品转了圈，依旧没看出端倪。一个学生模样的年轻人从旁经过，走过场似地东看西看，顺便瞧了下他。  
「前辈，鞋带松了。」  
「哦……谢了。」  
他知道是对自己说的，却被这称谓喊得一愣。大概快四年没人这样称呼他了。此时展厅里来往的人比他进场时又少了不少，估计是快结束不再放人进来的缘故。他打量下四周，确信一两分钟内不会有人经过才蹲下身。  
系好鞋带，他不经意抬头望了眼。方才只是些无意义黑白色带的作品，现在呈现在眼前的却是幅颇有版画风格的图画。围坐在一起的人们或举杯痛饮或侧耳倾听，一样的是欣喜若狂、沉醉其中。众人簇拥下，坐在最中间的年轻人轻捻吉他琴弦，嘴唇半启，自顾自吟唱某首能带来很多回忆的歌。  
虽然作者刻意抽掉了应该印有眼睛的那一条纸，但那姿态他再了若指掌不过了。不会错的，画面中央的年轻人拍的就是他自己。  
他不快地困惑着，找到了贴在地上的作品信息。标题有那么些故弄玄虚，曰「巴克斯在人间」。

「今天来了好多客人啊。」  
服务生端着托盘，兴冲冲跑进后台，在化妆台前放下两杯温水。  
「最后一天了嘛。」  
贝斯手正对着镜子抹发胶，深栗色的头发在头顶耸起一座纹路清晰的小丘。  
「就你话多，」一身背心、大方展示成块肌肉的胡渣男走了过来，边说边灌啤酒，「要不要我让你真干最后一天活儿？」  
「店长饶命，」说着向坐在自己旁边，一直专心翻阅乐谱的男子搭话道，「増田さん也帮我说说话嘛。」  
「闭嘴吧你。」  
店长笑说着抹了下嘴。

两周前店长已经把店里全职、兼职的所有员工叫到一起，正式宣布了酒吧暂时歇业一个月的决定。大家都明白店长的苦心，也知道他不是没主意的人，所以都表示尊重他的决定。之后还有说有笑地一起吃了顿饭。  
不管以后能不能重新开门营业，每个人都想着要让每位客人直到最后都能带着轻松愉悦的心情离开店里。这样强烈的信念让平日每次登台都打起十分精神的増田更不容一丝懈怠。今天准备了六首歌，其中两首他参与了作词，还要自弹自唱。称得上是驻店solo歌手与乐队的特别版演出。

最后一首是上周末才定下词的新曲。说是仓促，也已同乐队排练了不下一个月。迟迟未能敲定的是桥段部分的念白。在迷幻到堪称疯狂的编曲与梦呓的唱词中插入一小段，有些写实凌晨莫名清醒的感受。观众表情各异，像是穿过各自梦的走廊，进入音乐营造的共同梦境。  
他停下手中的拨片。舒缓下来的鼓点和简单的合成器旋律将台下众人包裹其中，随着他冰块般澄澈却模糊的低语沉入酒精的海，又一点点浮起，忘却喜怒，忘却时间。念完最后半句，他抬眼扫视台下，一些人表情变了，更多的人似笑非笑，茫然而兴奋。  
接着他看到了挤在人群中，神情迥异的那人。就像突然出现在梦中，闻所未闻的陌生面孔，冷静地审视居于台上的他，教人在分辨出是现实还是梦境前先生出畏惧。主题旋律又响了起来，他下意识动了动手指，错了一两个音。上涨的潮水拍散了堵在心头的浮冰，他把住了话筒。

回到后台，大家都在碰杯。店长脸红红的，套着不知从哪里找来的花里胡哨的衬衣，嘴边还留有两个口红印。  
「来，増田さん干一个。」  
他笑笑，举起自己专用的水杯跟他碰了碰。店长意犹未尽，一掌拍上他的肩膀，正要说什么，门口探出个脑袋把他叫了去。他长舒一口气，咬着吸管喝水。身边说话声嘈杂不已。他收好吉他，拎着包打算去另一边的小间员工休息室坐一会儿。  
过道灯时好时坏，今天彻底不亮了。他只能借着透过来的光小心避让堆在边上的杂物。好不容易到了休息室，他拧了拧门把，居然上了锁。  
「……打扰。」  
他转过身，来人的面孔看不太清，声音也陌生。刚要开口，又走过来一个人，浑身散发着酒气。  
「Jさん。」  
「原来你在这儿呀。」他打量了番站在旁边没见过的男人，又继续说，「你要进去吗？」  
「是，我的便当还在冰箱里。」  
「哦。」  
店长说着，掏出口袋里的钥匙串，摸了半天才找出一把钥匙，开了门。  
灯一开，视觉受限带来的不确定与失控感一扫而光，连方才Jさん差点把口水喷到他脸上也变得有情可原。也因此，他看清了突然出现在昏暗中的陌生人。  
「欸，你怎么还在这里？」  
店长指着来人的鼻子问。对方反而点了下头，「我是来找这位的。如果没记错的话，増田さん，对吧？」  
「哦，你们认识啊。那我不打扰了……」  
他没来得及叫住，店长歪歪扭扭跑了出去，嘴里还哼着歌。

打开冰箱，他只找到插在门上的小瓶鲜奶，过来的路上特地买的便当不见了。他叹了口气，一屁股坐在椅子上，玻璃奶瓶落在桌上发出「砰」的一声。来人笔笔直地杵在旁边，一手提了个印有便利店logo的袋子。他剥开封盖，没好气地瞄了一眼。  
「……真的很抱歉，那天。」  
说着深深鞠了一躬。他没回应，插上吸管喝起了牛奶。脱脂奶寡淡的味道让他无意识地皱了下眉。  
「哦，这，若不嫌弃请收下。」  
那人解开袋子，双手递上一盒东西到桌前。他看了看，继续装作面无表情。  
「不知道合不合您胃口，那家店今天只有这种。」  
他把盒子送进微波炉。侧身对着来人，语气不温不火，「倒记得。」  
经过加热，油炸食物的香气再次扩散开。他把便当盒摆上桌。那人还站在原地，手脚拘谨。  
「您随意。」  
他动起筷子，毫不客气地迅速消灭掉一半的内容物。此时来上两口清爽的脱脂奶倒是难得的享受。  
「有什么事。」  
「……那个，敝姓加藤，是艺大学生。十分抱歉之前擅自取景……还有，之前也是对您无礼了。」  
再次深鞠一躬。  
「哦。」  
他嚼着嘴里的煎饺，想起那天出现在展品中自己的形象。更早之前，演出间隔他下场主动同对方打招呼，谁想他竟然一溜烟地跑掉了。  
「此次一是同您赔不是，二是想来拜托您，能否允许我再拍一些您演出时的照片？」  
他停下筷子，半眯起眼睛。那头不安地用指甲刮着裤缝，眼睛无措地在他真意莫辨的眼色和几乎见底的便当盒间徘徊。  
「……那个，被学校选中参加全国大赛，所以……」  
「很厉害嘛。」他拍拍肚子，咬起吸管，「这里要歇业的事你知道吧？」  
对面认真地点点头，接着他的话说，「可否劳烦您光临舍下？」  
「私人演出？出场费我可照收。」  
「那当然。」像是看到一线希望，加藤第三次弯下了腰，「请您务必答应。」


End file.
